


Home

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermine can't believe he's finally home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Nook Happy Birthday Hermione! drabble event, word prompt: reunions
> 
> Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, anything, or anything recognizable from the world of Harry Potter. I am not making any money off of this.

His name bubbled in Hermione’s throat, rising, rising, but all she could manage to push out was a choked whimper as she flung herself towards Harry.

He was home. He was safe.

Harry dropped his bag and wand quickly, and practically lifted her from the ground when they collided, mumbling, "My Hermione, oh, Merlin, Hermione..." Tears sprang to her eyes, the world growing fuzzy as all of her fears melted away. Here he was, in the flesh instead of beaming at her through their two-way mirrors… Happy, and healthy, and home.

After months undercover with his Auror team, Harry was home. It was finally over. All the days filled with anxiety were gone. All the sleepless nights were done.

"How...how are you?" Hermione dragged herself away from Harry’s embrace only to look him in the eyes. How she missed gazing into his loving eyes. "Are you tired? Hungry?" Desperately, she searched his face for an ounce of worry or doubt - anything that she could erase to make their reunion perfect. He seemed inexplicably fine.

_Of course he does_, she reminded herself, _he's home now_.

Harry’s months abroad had turned her into a bit of a mess. It was like everything was suspended in the air, and she could do nothing but cling to the Daily Prophet helplessly, knowing he could disappear from her life at any moment. Raid after raid, everything was so uncertain. Sometimes, she purposefully avoided the papers or the Auror Office at the Ministry, because she couldn't bear to face the fact that one day, Harry might come home in a box. Reruns of his telling her that he wanted to join the Aurors, of their parting before he left for his mission, of her learning that two of his closest friends had gone MIA in their last mission - it all danced through her mind at night. She knew that was part of her life as Mrs Potter, but it didn’t make the stress or worry any easier.

But life had to go on. It always goes on. So she said goodbye to Harry’s picture on her way to work every morning, and while he was off fighting evil in unknown lands, she sat at her desk at work, advocating for Creature Rights, and waited for him to come home.

Home.

And here they were, back on solid ground, back at home in each other's arms. It was unbelievable. So surreal and fantastic, Hermione felt dizzy. Tears were streaming down her face now; she swiped at them with the heel of her palm.

"C'mon," Harry urged, hoisting his bag over one arm and wrapping the other around her. As she wrapped her arm loosely around his waist, he ducked to plant a kiss to her temple. She sighed contentedly. "Do you want to eat?” Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shook his head. “Ate briefly at the Ministry after debriefing… I just want to shower and go to bed.”

Hermione nodded. “Perfect, we can do that.”

“Shower with me?” Harry asked, looking at her pleadingly. The look in his eyes made it clear that he wanted nothing more than to be naked with her in the shower.

“Lead the way, love.” Hermione let out a content sigh, grateful that he was home.


End file.
